magic_hagfandomcom-20200214-history
"Blue Potion"
A "Blue Potion" is the Magic Hag's favorite potion she makes them constantly and rarely stops manufacturing them, even when she has more "in-stock" then necessary. These are created by "bringing Magic Mushrooms" to the Hag in order for her to brew the potion(s) with them. It is unknown if she really requires mushrooms or not considering the fact that a Red and Green potion combined have the same affect and don't seem to require mushrooms. When a costumer or anyone for that matter which includes townsfolk and other residents of the community ask about them she acts as if they don't exist as she commonly replies with "no Blue Potions are in stock" even if they are clearly within viewing/reaching distance. If the unspecified person resumes to ask and or mention the "Blue Potion" Magic Hag will go from friendly and stupid to sadistic and savage having many means of torture ready to use right on the spot. It is recommended to never mention the "Blue Potion" for ones safety is more important then a "Blue Potion." It should also be noted that under prestigious laws it is considered illegal to obtain a "Blue Potion" from any others means then acquiring it from the hag rendering it impossible to obtain one without either risking your life for it or ending up in a Maximum Security Prison. Uses The main use of a "Blue Potion" is to recover health and regenerate magic when low on it. Similar to Red and Green potions, "Blue Potions" are held in a 48 ounce glass bottle, which could be acquired by either buying one from the hag for absolutely no charge or finding used ones throughout Termina. The taste of a "Blue Potion" is currently unknown as no-one other then the hag and her sister have consumed one. Ingredients Due to the secrecy of the Blue Potion, humanity may never know what the real ingredients are besides the obvious fact that they "require" Magic Mushrooms and water. Countless attempts to ask the hag have ended in failure and the disappearance of the person who asked, after years of failed attempts we decided to give up and as of REMOVED we have ceased to ask. Rarity Though seen very often inside the potion shop, it is very uncommon to see a "Blue Potion" outside the property and it is highly recommended that you contact the Magic Hag immediately after seeing it to ensure you won't be killed once she finds out about it. Due to the extreme amount of hidden supply, millions of "Blue Potions" are thought to exist in the confinement of the hags underground vault believed to be roughly 15km below the shop. The Magic Hag has put a large reward up for anyone who returns a "Blue Potion" within 6 minutes of finding it. The Magic Hag is also known to place bounties on the heads of those who successfully steal a "Blue Potion", the highest price within the last decade was set at 7 Rupees.